


Doctor Jensen, Student Jared

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Doctor Jensen, F/M, M/M, Student Jared, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, got another prompt which was;</p><p>Prompt: Doctor Jensen, University Jared</p><p>just that, not much to go on haha</p><p>I'll put up the beginning and see where it goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Jensen, Student Jared

Jensen was working the night shift at the hospital, from 7pm until 6am and he was exhausted, drained and he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, he had another three hours to go. If it wasn't for the injured drunks that kept coming in with funny stories, like this guy who came in with a cone stuck on his head saying he fell with the cone on his head and it got stuck.

Jensen was watching the clock, in five minutes he gets a thirty minute break and during that thirty minute break he was going to get a very strong coffee.

When the time came, Jensen told Chris he was going for his break, just so Chris knew where he was. Jensen was still in his scrubs but he was too tired to care, so he just through on a jacket over them, although there was a few stains on the trousers.

He pulled up at a 24 hour garage that had a coffee machine in the back, he made himself a triple red eye coffee and paid the man at the register. Jensen walked back to his car and climbed in, before he could take a sip of his coffee his phone rang. 

Jensen sighed as he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and clicked the answer button

"Hello" he answered in a groggy voice

"Is this Jen Ackles?" Jensen could just about make out what the girl on the other line was saying, the music was thumping in the background, and Jensen could hear cheering and chatting as well.

"Yeah, I'm Jensen, who's this?"

"I thought you were a girl, you're saved as Jen on Jared's phone"

Jared? "Jared Padalecki? Why do you have his phone? Is he okay?" 

Jared and Jensen haven't talked in a while, they used to go to university together, they were as thick as thieves but when Jensen finished his course they just slowly started to drift apart. Jensen couldn't deny he had some strong feelings but after Jared introduced his girlfriend, Gen, to Jensen, Jensen slowly came to the conclusion that he wouldn't ever be good enough for Jared and Jared would never be interested in dating Jensen and even though Jensen told himself he was over Jared, he got butterflies in his stomach when he heard Jared's name.

"How would you define okay, he just lost control tonight, Gen broke up with him and he got plastered, he was asking for Gen, so I took his phone and guessed it was you, can you just come and get him, before his big ass breaks some-" Jensen heard a loud smash and the girl on the other side of the phone cursed and sighed "too late, can you come and get him?"

Jensen checked the time and agreed, he had time; he could just leave Jared at Jensen's home and explain to him in the morning. The girl gave Jensen the address and hung up. Jensen quickly drank his coffee as he drove to the address, he parked a few houses away so his baby wouldn't get damaged. He probably looked like a psychopath, still in his scrubs. He didn’t actually care though.

He jogged up to the house and walked in, the music was so loud, no one would have heard the bell or a knock. He rang back the number and waited for an answer as he aimlessly walked around the house

“Where are you?” the girl snapped,

“Hey, no need to get prissy with me, I’m doing you a favour” Jensen snapped back “I’m in your kitchen, where are you?”

She sighed “Sorry” she mumbled “be there in a second” and the call ended. He rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket. 

In thirty short seconds, a small blonde came in, trying to balance Jared on her, with his arm around her shoulder.

“Hi Jen, I’m Katie, here is Jared, please leave” she smiled sweetly and removed Jared’s arm from her shoulder and passed him over to Jensen, “Thank you” she whispered as she walked away.

Jensen couldn’t respond, in the last year, Jared had grown, bit taller than Jensen was, longer hair, but this those puppy eyes that could hypnotize anyone. Jensen groaned as Jared weight began to crush his shoulders. Jared as almost passed out, as he and Jensen tried to walk to his car, but it was so difficult with Jared, because he just kept stumbling. 

When the pair finally made it to the car, Jensen opened the back door and laid Jared down, he pulled one seatbelt over his waist and sighed, he reached up to Jared’s face, and pushed a bit of hair away from his face. He let a small smile slip on to his face then he closed the door and opened the driver’s side. He climbed in and rang the hospital, Chris picked up instantly and Jensen sighed with relief. 

“City Hospital” Chris answered in a fake cheery voice.

“Hey Chris, it’s Jensen, a family friend of my is drunk out of their skull and I had to pick him up, do you mind if I take another twenty minutes and you can take an hour, pretty please?” Jensen begged as he started the car engine.

Chris sighed “No longer, okay?” 

Jensen smiled “Thanks Chris, it’s just to drop him at mines” Jensen ended the call and made his way to his home. 

By the time they had arrived Jared has completely passed out in the backseat. Jensen groaned, he tried to wake him up but it was no use. Jensen had one other option; he went up to his apartment and knocked on his neighbour’s door. He knew Misha would be up, he barely sleeps, he just meditates. 

The door opened and Jensen got hit with the smell of Jasmine and cinnamon “Misha, stop trying to curse the teenagers below us” Jensen scolded him.

“I would never!” he exaggerated with his hand on his heart “Just finished work babes?” Misha asked leaning on the door frame

“No actually I need a favour before I have to go back to work” Jensen smiled sheepishly “Will you help me lift my drunk friend out of the car, into the elevator and into my apartment, please?” 

Misha just stared at him, like he had lost his mind “And you call me crazy” he smirked “Fine but you owe me some caramel powered in return, deal?” Jensen didn’t even want to know what it was for but he had agree and they shook on it “Alright, let’s go!” Misha skipped out of his room and Jensen jogged after him

“You said a friend, Not a giant” Misha grunted as he carried Jared’s legs and Jensen had his head and arms, “What is he eating, lead bars?” he complained

“Oh be quiet, we are almost there” Jensen sighed as they reached the lift, they set Jared on the ground for a break as Jensen pressed the third floor button and they began to move

“How did you know I was trying to curse the teenagers?” Misha asked curiously 

“Ah ha, so you admit it!” Jensen smirked triumphantly “Plus, I heard you mumbling about it before I left for work, got to remember Mish, thin walls, very thin walls” Misha blushed as the lift’s bell rang and the doors opened, they bent down to lift the ‘giant’ and walked to Jensen’s apartment, Jensen unlocked his door and they carried Jared into Jensen's basically, not lived in apartment, as it was spotless, since he was barely home and when he is, it is either sleep, or because Jensen has someone with him.

“Oh yes, I know all about out thin walls, when you bring someone one babes, you either make the noise or know how to make a man make noise” Misha winked and this time Jensen blushed as they set Jared on Jensen’s bed and they pulled the covers over him.

“Well, it is probably the last one, since we both know I’m very talented” Jensen smirked “Thanks for the help Misha, I will get you your powdered shit when I can” Misha smiled and they shared a hug, Jensen walked Misha out and closed his door. He grabbed two painkillers, a bottle of water, piece of paper and a pen. He left the water and painkillers on his nightstand and began to write Jared a note, which he leaned against the water. Jensen gave Jared one last look before he left the room, he left his spare key in the bowl at the door and locked the door from the outside. 

“Back to work” he muttered as he left and got into his car. 

When he got to the hospital, he had to change his scrubs into clean one, he washed his hands and went to find Chris at their section. When he did, he tried his best to hold back his laughter, there was two men, dressed in drag, but still had their beards, so it was clear they were men. Both of these woman, were trying to feel Chris up, while their companion, who was also in drag, was wheelchair bound, as she must of hurt her leg, her knee looked slightly out of place.

“Hello Chris, I’m back, but I think I’ll leave again, you have your hands full of lovely ladies” I smiled as I went to turn away

“Dr. Ackles” Chris called back, his voice clear with agony “please will you see to miss... I’m sorry what is your name?” he asked the woman in the wheelchair.

“Oh don’t apologize” She said what must have been her feminine voice that he puts on to go along with his costume, it was quite high pitched“Cindy Buns, like Cinnamon buns, because that’s how I taste baby” she winked at Chris and he smiled politely back

“Dr. Ackles will you see to Cindy Bun’s please, dislocated knee” 

“Oh course, would you mind, Miss Cindy, if we go behind this curtain, from your own privacy?” Jensen asked politely

“I would love to go somewhere private with you, Doctor” She tried to say with a seductive tone

“Don’t tempt me baby” Jensen played along, sending her a wink, and she laughed.

Jensen wheeled her behind a curtain and helped her climb onto the bed, which was difficult with all her flamboyant clothing, the feathers were getting stuck, her glitter was falling off and her diamond rings kept catching on things including Jensen’s scrubs.

“This is going to hurt; you know that, don’t you Miss Buns?” Jensen questioned, as he placed her back and began to feel her knee, trying to locate where he could reconnect her bones. 

“Oh a little bit of pain never hurt anyone, have you been whipped Doctor?” she asked twirling her wig around her finger “It feels good, the pain” Jensen detected a slight scent of alcohol on her breath so he just let her ramble on about being in chains and being whipped.

“Okay, on the count of three I’m going to relocate your knee okay?” he asked as he had found the spot.

“Sure thing, doll” she smiled

“Okay, one, tw-“Jensen didn’t even finish counting; he just popped it back into place.

“OH MY GOD, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU SAID THREE, THAT WAS ONE AND A HALF, JESUS CHRIST!” His voice went back to normal, deeper than Chris’ as he began to scream curse words all over Jensen and Chris’ section.

Jensen smiled as the others came to see what happened “Cindy, is fine now, her knee is back in place, I will give her some pain killers and a pair of crutches but she will be fine in the morning, have a nice night ladies” he smiled and left the room and went back to Chris, who had lipstick marks all over his face, Jensen smirked

“They said they were doing the cancan dance in the middle of the city centre and she kicked her leg too hard” He looked traumatized “then they started to kiss me, my wife is going to kill me if she see these” he exclaimed pointing to their kiss marks.

Jensen told him to relax as the woman came out, he handed Cindy her crutches and her pain killers and again wished them a good night, as they left the hospital, after that, no more casualties had come in, Chris went on his break and when he came back, still no more casualties had come in so Jensen could head home when Jeff and Greg and a few others come in to cover the morning. Jensen had made pleasantries with them and then bid them a good bye, he and Chris walked out and got into their separate cars and went home.


End file.
